


What Are You Doing There?

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another wacky Ancient adventure leads to some really good sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing There?

When Rodney woke up, and realized that he was looking at the ceiling of the infirmary, he heaved a sigh. “Someone want to explain to me what’s going on?” he said, staring at the light fixture, and then realized that it wasn’t his voice.

He looked down and saw John’s hands, and under the blanket, his long, lanky form. “Don’t tell me, another wacky adventure?” he asked, and yeah, now he recognized the voice as John’s.

Jennifer moved into his line of sight. He was reassured to notice that she wasn’t wringing her hands or looking upset. “Well?” he said impatiently.

“Colonel Sheppard activated a device - “

“Which you told me was _safe_.” Wow, that was Rodney’s voice, and did he sound pissed or what? Turning his head, he saw his own body tucked up in the next bed over.

“Clearly I thought it was or I wouldn’t have used it as well,” Rodney said. “So, what, this turned out to be some sort of body-switching device instead of whatever I thought it was in the first place?”

“Yes,” Jennifer said. “Once we knew what had happened, Zelenka managed to find it in the database, and - “

“If you can switch us back, why haven’t you?” Rodney struggled to sit up.

Jennifer’s face fell, just a little. “It needs to recharge for approximately twenty-six hours before it can be used again. Otherwise, it might run out of power in the process.”

Rodney blanched. That sounded bad. “So, okay, no changing back for twenty-six hours. Got it. Has anyone said that the Ancients were crazy yet? Because they were - crazy, that is.”

“I said it a few times,” John said, and man, that was weird, hearing his voice without him actually speaking.

“Good.” He looked around, tapping his fingers on the blanket. Now that he was awake, he was already bored without his computer. “Is there any reason for us to be kept here for the next day? I feel fine.”

“No, not really,” Jennifer said. “I’d like to make sure that you eat something, and then you can go, but no lab until we see if there are any side effects.”

“What?” he said. “No lab? But I feel fine!”

“No lab,” she repeated firmly. “When Colonel Sheppard tried to stand up, he nearly fell over due to your centers of gravity being different. We don’t want you injuring Colonel Sheppard’s body because you fell into a piece of equipment.”

“Just because he almost fell doesn’t mean I will,” he argued, but when she just stared at him, tapping her finger on her arm, he wilted. “Fine, no lab.” He hated the fact that he still felt guilty over their break-up, and that she could make him give in so easily because of it.

“I suggest you both go back to your quarters and just relax,” she said. One of the corpsmen came up and handed her a tray, which she sat down in his lap. “After you eat this,” she added.

He looked over the tray and spotted orange juice. “Are you trying to _kill_ me?” he demanded, shoving the tray away.

“Rodney, you’re in Colonel Sheppard’s body and he is _not_ allergic to citrus. You’ll be fine,” she soothed.

He looked over at John, to see him drinking from what looked like apple juice. It was hard to get over the ingrained aversion to orange death, but he determinedly picked it up and started to drink.

It was sweet, though not as sweet as apple juice, with a tang that he assumed was the citric acid. He had to admit that it wasn’t unpleasant.

After drinking the rest of the glass, he turned his attention to the food, which was perfectly good meatloaf and mashed potatoes. He ate quickly, wanting out of here, away from eyes staring at him. As soon as he finished, he pushed the tray away. “Can I go?” he asked.

“You might as well wait for the Colonel,” she said. “He’s almost finished as well.”

While he was waiting, he tried to stand, and immediately realized that Jennifer hadn’t been joking about his balance. He nearly fell and hit his head when the world seemed to move sideways. The only thing that kept him on his feet was the death grip he had on the blanket on the bed. He focused on breathing through the dizziness, and when he thought he wasn’t going to fall over, he let go of the bed and took a step, this time much more successfully.

When he looked up, he saw that John was watching him. Rodney was grateful for John’s slightly darker face and apparent inability to blush, because if it had been his own body, he would have been bright red.

Trying not to say or do anything that would get him in trouble, he looked around the infirmary, and met Jennifer’s eyes. There was a little pain there, but a whole lot of amusement as well, and that went far to absolve some of Rodney’s guilt. He really had wanted to love her, but things - well, things hadn’t worked out that way.

He heard the creak of the bed shifting as John stood up as well, and when he looked over, he saw John doing the same deep breathing that he’d just done. “Okay, Rodney and Colonel Sheppard. Remember, go to your quarters and don’t do anything physically challenging.”

“Can I go to Rodney’s quarters?” John asked, sounding innocent. “We had a game of chess in progress.”

Jennifer clearly didn’t believe him, but she also didn’t argue. “Fine. Just keep out of trouble for the next twenty-five hours, okay?”

Both men nodded, and then started walking carefully down the hall towards the transporter. Rodney was fairly impressed that they didn’t seem to be having trouble walking, right up until he bounced off the wall of the corridor. “Ow,” he said, rubbing his shoulder.

John ignored him, obviously concentrating to make sure that he didn’t do the same thing. They got to Rodney’s door, and he thought it open. They stepped through, and before Rodney could close it, it had already slid closed.

Grabbing Rodney by the front of the shirt, John pushed him back into the wall. Rodney thought about struggling for a moment - he knew that John’s body was stronger than his own, and he’d probably be able to get free, but to what point?

Especially since if he stayed still, John was going to kiss him, just like _that_. Oh, god, he was going to get a complex, being kissed by his own face. He couldn’t really bring himself to care, though.

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, until they were panting and grinding together against the wall. Then John _stopped_ , giving Rodney a firm kiss before backing up a step. “This is a little strange,” he said.

Rodney nodded frantically even as he reached out, trying to pull John back. “Weird, yes, but still good. Why is there stopping?”

“I thought we might move this somewhere a little more comfortable than the wall, Rodney.”

“Comfortable. Yes, comfortable is good. So is naked,” he said, already unbuttoning his shirt, not waiting for John to gainsay it.

John chuckled, and that was a strange sound to hear coming in Rodney’s voice, but when Rodney looked up he saw that John was stripping just as fast as he was. He smiled and turned his attention to getting out of his pants without falling over, because that would bring a swift end to the festivities.

As soon as he was naked, he crawled up on the bed, sprawling on his stomach. Only a few seconds passed before he felt John climbing up his body, plastering his front to Rodney’s back and kissing under his ear.

It was one of John’s favorite places to kiss, but it must have been wired differently on John versus Rodney, because a bolt of pure heat shot down to his cock. He groaned and tipped his head, offering more of his neck, because he thought very good things might happen if he did.

“Still works?” John said, but he kissed that spot again before Rodney could answer, so the only sound he could make was a loud groan. John’s hands pinned him to the bed as he kissed another spot on his neck, and another, and then he started to move down.

All Rodney could do was squirm and moan and try to press up as John laid stinging little kisses down his spine. He slid down, his hands landing on Rodney’s ass and pressing him open. “Oh, god,” Rodney said as he realized what John was going to do.

“Yeah, just go with it,” John said, and then there was the first touch of his tongue to Rodney’s hole, and all of a sudden Rodney knew why John went crazy every time he got touched there, because all of his nerves lit up. “F-fuck,” he groaned out as John licked him open.

It only took a minute for Rodney to be going out of his mind. He’d always resisted letting John do this to him - though he’d done it to John - but right now he couldn’t remember why. The feel of the wet, slick muscle sliding into his ass was beyond intense. He wanted it deeper, harder, but at this angle John couldn’t get any further in. He could fix that.

But first he needed to get his mouth to work. He had to try for a minute before he could get enough saliva to make actual sound, and then he said. “John? John! Let me get up on my knees, okay?”

John backed off just long enough for Rodney to climb to his knees and rest his head on his folded arms before he dove back in, and yeah, Rodney had been right. John could get _much_ deeper this way.

Rodney whimpered when John’s wonderful mouth went away, but then a long, thick finger slid inside, pressing right where he needed it most, and he nearly screamed. “Oh, god, oh, god,” he said as John licked around where he was speared by that single finger.

One became two, and then it all just stopped, right as Rodney thought that he was going to come without anyone touching his cock. Turning his head, he looked at John, who was gripping the base of his cock hard. “You close too?”

“Yeah,” John said.

“Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Get in me,” Rodney growled, and wow, that sounded a lot more menacing in John’s voice than his own.

It didn’t seem to startle John, who started pawing at the bedside table for lube. He made a cry of triumph when he got his hand on it, and then he opened it, squeezing some out on his dick, and his hand, and the bed, and - “You’re cleaning that mess up,” Rodney said, trying to sound disgruntled, but he just sounded needy.

“Sure, Rodney,” John said, but two slick fingers were sliding back inside of him, and that derailed any further response. John didn’t play around this time. He just made sure that Rodney was slick, before pulling his fingers out and lining up his cock with Rodney’s hole.

He shoved in on one long thrust, and pleasure washed over Rodney like a wave. Normally he needed it slow and gentle, which is why John bottomed more often than not, but this was _intense_. Rodney could definitely see a benefit in letting John fuck his own body, because he knew how to get exactly the reaction he wanted.

And what John wanted, apparently, was to drive Rodney out of his mind with pleasure. Each hard thrust pushed him further along the path to orgasm, and all he could do was clutch at the pillow and moan.

Suddenly, John started going faster - a _lot_ faster - making Rodney cry out. “Fuck,” he cried, as he came hard, shooting over his own stomach and the blanket below. John groaned as well, his hips jerking hard once, twice, and then he collapsed forward, hands still clutching at Rodney’s hips.

It took some shifting, and a whole lot of bitching, before they were both turned on their sides, Rodney’s back to John’s front, his head pillowed on John’s arm. “Good?” John asked.

“Uh, huh,” Rodney said sleepily. “You’re brushing your teeth before we switch back, though.”

John laughed. “Seems fair. We’ve still got twenty-three hours before we trade back. How about after a nap, you show me what you like?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rodney said, and then he was out like a light.


End file.
